


A Different Danger

by addicted_2_manga, Kanracchi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angsty Izaya, Conflicted Shizuo is conflicted, Izaya has feelings?, Izaya is not, M/M, Masturbation, Shizaya - Freeform, Vulnerable Izaya, Who knew!, angsty smut, erotic asphyxiation, he wants more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/pseuds/Kanracchi
Summary: What started out as a private moment between Izaya and his reflection has somehow turned into a new and entirely different kind of danger for the two... alleged... enemies.





	1. An Intimate Moment With Izaya Orihara

    “Why are you the only one who gets to know about Shizuo Heiwajima? Possessive, much?” Namie had asked him on her way out. She had meant it as a condescending jab, he knew, but the question had sent Izaya off on a tangent of true introspection. He’d sat in his office chair quite a while, gazing out at the glittering skyline as he turned the matter over in his mind. Before long, he’d found himself in dire need of a certain release.

    Now, he stands in front of the picture window, gazing inattentively at the night scene below as he teases his engorged cock. He approaches the window and flattens his cheek against it.

    The glass is smooth and electrifyingly cold against his flushed skin. He imagines strong arms holding him there, pressing him roughly against the solid surface. He can almost hear a low growl of _Izayaaa_ in the shell of his ear. A whimpering groan slips from his lips, his breath fogging up the glass. Izaya closes his eyes a moment to indulge in the fantasy. Eager to make it all the more realistic, he stops stroking himself and slowly brings his hand up to rest it snugly against his throat. His other hand slides up the cool glass and he presses his body in closer as he gives his throat a teasing squeeze. Again, the low growl rumbles through his mind.

 _Damnit, Flea. How sick are you? Thinking about me choking you gets you off?_ The echo of Shizuo’s chuckle reverberates in Izaya’s head. _Then you’ll love it when I finally kill you._

    Izaya’s eyes fly open with a strangled gasp as a exhilarating tremble travels down his body. He lets go of himself and flattens his palm against the glass. He rolls his face forward, resting his forehead against the glass and gazing down at the busy streets below as he catches his breath. Every once in a while, Izaya notices one of the many heads stop and peer upwards. A smug smirk snakes across his lips as he reaches down again, to appease his insistent member. He begins slowly at first, lubricating himself well with his pre-cum as he continues his observation of the crowd. Every head that turns his way; he imagines them gaping up at his lewd display and it makes his dick twitch in his hand.

    “So curious, aren’t we?” He murmurs. A pleasure-strained laugh rolls out from his mouth and he begins stroking himself faster, his grip growing firmer. His eyes drift upwards, to meet the heavy-lidded gaze of his reflection. The leering smile on his lips contorts and his eyes slam shut a moment as a pleasant shudder wracks his body. The sight of his own features delirious with arousal is almost too much for him to take.” Of course, I can’t blame you.” He pants as he opens his eyes again and grins at himself in the window. He pulls his head off the glass, so as to get a better view of the rapture written all over his body. His eyes shift down, to take in the sight of his hand pumping his weeping cock.

    “Mmmmm, beautiful.” He purrs, the thought punctuated with a deep, contented sigh. He smiles back up at his reflection. “Such a beautiful human.” He brings his face forward into the glass and presses his lips up against its wonderful chill. _Mmmm... close. So close now._ Izaya brings his other hand down off the glass and cups his sac close to his body. The chill of his hand sends another tremble through his body and a salacious moan out past his lips. He slides his tongue out from between his now parted lips and licks the glass as he stares, intoxicated, into his lust-filled eyes reflected in the window.

    _So very beautiful. If only I could fuck myself…_

    Another spurt of pre-cum spills from Izaya’s slit and he smoothes it evenly over his shaft with a greedy impatience. He growls hungrily at his reflection, trying desperately to keep his eyes focused so he can enjoy the look of impending climax on his face. He imagines his doppelgänger stretched out beneath him, back arched majestically. It’s slick with sweat and riddled with scratches. The familiar timbre of his own voice cries out for him.

    “Such a dirty slut, aren’t you Izaya?” He taunts his reflection as his eyes lose more and more of their focus. He starts pumping himself faster, his movements becoming erratic as he closes his eyes to concentrate on the scenario in his head. Loud, urgent moans rush freely past his lips. “So good. I’m so good.” He sighs as he feels a familiar tightness in his pelvis reaching its crescendo. His unconscious takes control and a surprised gasp springs from his throat as Shizuo’s voice again fills his head, this time as a sultry whisper.

    _That’s right, Izaya. Give me a good show._

    “Shizu-chan?” Izaya grunts, voice hot and thick with want. “Watching?”

    Izaya’s eyes snap open wide and he shares a brief look of shocked, feverish passion with himself before he’s cumming onto the glass with a deep, primal cry.


	2. Accidental Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo catches Izaya with his hands full and doesn't know how to walk away.

    It’s a night just like any other night. I wander the streets aimlessly looking to rid the world of a certain piece of trash. I don’t normally make the trip all the way to his stomping grounds but that flea has been showing his face more often than normal in Ikebukuro lately, so I thought I’d return the favor.

    That’s how I found myself in Shinjuku tonight. That’s how I found myself standing in front of the glass entrance to his building. I’m finishing up the last drag of my cigarette when I see a woman step off the elevator and turn toward me. She comes to a complete halt when our eyes meet and hers widen in recognition. A grimace makes its way across her face as she seems to steel herself before walking out the door, standing directly in front of me, glaring up at me defiantly.  
    “Do I know you?” I ask her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I shift uncomfortably under her piercing and judgemental gaze.

    “Ugh, I hope not,” the woman groans as she rolls her eyes at me. When she settles her gaze back on me, a sneer twists her what would be attractive features. “But I certainly know you, Heiwajima Shizuo.”

    I take a startled step back as she reaches her hand into her pocket. “Hey, lady, I don’t want any trouble. I don’t know what you think I’ve done to hurt you in the past but…”

    “Oh shut up, you brute,” she snaps, pulling out a set of keys, a piece of paper and a pen. “This is the code you need to get into the elevator and this code will get you to his floor. This key is to the top lock and this one is to the bottom. Got it?”

    “What the fuck are you talking about, lady? And who the fuck are you calling a brute?” As soon as the word leaves my mouth, it clicks. I growl and rip the paper and keys out of her hand, shoving my way past her into the lobby of Izaya’s building.

    "You’re welcome!” she yells condescendingly as I angrily punch in the first combination of numbers into a keypad next to the elevator. “You should try to be quiet so he doesn’t hear you coming!”

    I grumble and grind my teeth as I barrel into the elevator, impatiently pressing the button to close the doors repeatedly. “Come on, damn it,” I mumble under my breath, watching the elevator doors slide shut painfully slow. I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts and try to think clearly.

    “Quiet she said… right. That makes sense.” I mutter to myself, punching in the second set of numbers. I cross my arms in front of my chest and tap a foot impatiently as the lift seems to rise as slow as honey in winter. “Calm. Quiet. I’ll sneak up on him,” I continue speaking quietly to myself.

    When the elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors slide open, I freeze for a moment, debating on whether or not this is a good idea. “Of course it’s a good idea,” I can’t help but mutter to myself. When am I ever going to get another chance like this.

    I stare at his door and feel a dark grin slip across my lips. I think about sneaking in, catching him completely unawares, probably sitting down at his stupid computer or playing with one of his many phones. He’s probably chuckling to himself as he makes another move to manipulate one of his many pawns just for the pure amusement of it. Smirking when they do something unexpected and sighing when they bore him. I growl at the fact that I seem to know him so well. It irritates me even further, pulling me out of the elevator and over to his door.

    I turn the first key in the door slowly, remembering to keep quiet although every muscle in my body is screaming at me to just rip the door off the hinges. “Calm and quiet,” I remind myself softly, as I turn the second key.

    I very slowly turn the handle to the door, trying to keep my grip loose so I don’t accidentally rip the knob off the door. I tell myself to save it for Izaya. Instead of tightening my hand around the door handle, I’ll tighten it around his neck as I squeeze the life out of him. I wonder what noises he’ll make as he tries in vain to gasp for air, what his face will look like when he realizes he’s finally going to die.

    By my hand of course. It was always going to be by my hand… he’s not allowed to go any other way. I feel a weird thrill at that thought and immediately dismiss it, not completely understanding the feeling behind it.

    When I push the door in slowly I feel my mouth drop open and my eyes widen in surprise. What the fuck is that noise? I hear Izaya laughing but it’s not his normal maniacal cackle. This one is different. It pulls me further in through the entrance, shutting the door quietly behind me. I don’t understand what I am listening to right now.

    I hear obviously aroused and downright sexual moans coming from the room in front of me. I should be disgusted but I’m disturbed to find that I’m intrigued. The voice eliciting such lewd and grossly arousing noises is… Izaya’s. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” I whisper aloud to myself without realizing it, taking a step closer to the siren’s call of Izaya’s voice.

    “Of course I can’t blame you...” I hear Izaya murmur as if to answer my question. The sentence makes me pause. What am I doing? What if I walk in there and he’s with someone else? The very thought makes my blood boil in the same confusing way as the idea of him going out by any other way than by my hand.

    But who in their right mind would fuck Izaya? I feel that weird feeling flare up even more at the thought. Is it… jealousy? What the fuck? “So beautiful… such a beautiful human…” I hear him say lustily. I make a fist and step forward, curiosity winning out over common sense. I need to see what is happening. I only hear Izaya… and his voice is driving me crazy. Before I realize it, my pants are way too uncomfortable and I’m horrified to find that I have a painfully obvious erection… just from hearing Izaya panting, moaning and whispering huskily. That is not okay. This whole situation is not okay… but it’s too late.

    I round the corner and finally catch sight of Izaya. If my pants weren’t already uncomfortable, they would be now. I feel a jolt go straight to my groin as I see him, standing up against the window, dick in hand, seemingly watching himself jerk off. It disgusts me and excites me at the same time. I have to stop myself when my hand instantly goes to reach for myself as I hear him moan exceptionally loud and lick the glass wantonly.

    Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can’t stop the growl that escapes my lips. I slap my hand over my mouth as I watch, trying to keep quiet and hidden. Luckily he seems to growl at the same time and the tandem sounds cause me to start absently running my free hand up and down the front of my pants teasingly.

    Am I really thinking of jerking off at the sight of Izaya doing the same? There must be something wrong with me. I keep my hand over my mouth so I can hear his noises even clearer. They’re beautiful. Vulnerable and seductive. I pull my hand away from the bulge in my pants and try to do my best to calm down. I try to remember why I’m really here… why was that again?

    “Such a dirty slut, aren’t you Izaya?” As soon as I hear those words slip past those lips… Fuck. I’m dead. I can’t stop myself. I shove my hand down the front of my pants and take a hold of my cock, stroking myself roughly and almost clumsily. I growl again at the constraint of my pants, but refuse to free myself. I can’t open myself up that easily… what if he catches me or something?

    I don’t know. My brain isn’t working too well right now. All I’m thinking about is this unbelievable sight in front of me… the most unbelievable part being how my body is reacting to it. How I want to take over and finish him off and how I want his hand on ME. I want so many things right now that weren’t even a tiny flicker of thought in my mind twenty minutes ago.

    But it’s stupid. Even if I did cross that line… he wouldn’t want me to. So I’ll just settle for watching… then maybe I’ll kill him and go home. Then I’ll take the coldest shower I’ve ever taken in all my life. I can’t stop the frustrated groan that leaves my lips as I continue awkwardly stroking myself.

    I lick my lips as I watch Izaya with increasing interest. I’m watching him almost as intently as he seems to be watching himself. I scoff quietly at the idea that Izaya gets off on his own reflection. It’s not a surprise in the slightest. “So good. I’m so good.” I hear him say urgently and for some reason I growl low. “That’s right, Izaya. Give me a good show,” I hear myself say in an almost unrecognizable sensuous rumble. Fuck… I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

    “Shizu-chan… watching?” I growl at the sound of my name falling from Izaya’s lips, full of need and… want. I never, in a million years, thought I’d hear that voice take such a tone. It’s intoxicating. I step forward again, our eyes meeting in the reflective surface of the window as Izaya cums loudly, almost frantically. Me? He’s thinking about… me?

    Shit. Maybe I was wrong… Maybe I can cross that line.

    “Yeah… I am watching, Izaya. How does it feel?” I growl, stepping forward again, catching his eyes as he looks over his shoulder in disbelief.

    After a few deep breaths, Izaya seems to register that I’m actually here. He bites his lower lip and drops his eyes, as if embarrassed by the situation. “I-I like it,” he admits pathetically.

    “What’s this? What happened to the confident little slut from seconds ago?” I ask him darkly, stepping around his desk to get closer to him.

    I expect him to back up instinctively, but he surprises me and takes a step into me, effectively closing the distance between us. “Do you want that confident little slut, Shizu-chan?” Izaya says with a self-satisfied smirk. “Because as much as he hates to admit it… that slut wants you.”

    “I-I… of course… of course not,” I stumble backward slightly, trying to get a handle on the situation. “That’s… that’s disgusting.”

    “Oh really now? Then why are you here?” Izaya purrs, closing the distance between us again. I can’t help but drop my gaze down to his hastily zipped up pants before forcing myself to meet his eyes again. “I see. So you enjoyed my disgusting little show, didn’t you? You enjoyed watching me touch myself, but I think what really got you was how I said your name as I came… I think I’m right Shizuo… I think you want me.”

    I can’t help but growl at his words as I reach forward to pull him toward me by his collar. “Why would I want you, Izayaaa?” I say, his name escaping my lips as a low, sensuous rumble, dragging out the last letter.

    “Again,” he says closing his eyes with a visible shiver.

    “What?” I say breathlessly, staring at his irritatingly alluring features. Why had I never noticed this before?

    “Again,” he repeats, opening his darkened russet eyes to stare hotly into mine. “Say my name. Again. Shizuo.”

    I feel another surprising jolt straight to my groin as he says my name purposely, causing me to groan quietly. His eyes smile and I can’t help but get irritated by how much I don’t want to kill him right now. This is a too new feeling for me and I don’t know how to react to it. “Izayaaa,” I repeat, anger and lust weaving together in my voice.

    He shudders and his eyes slip shut again as a slow moan slips past those deceptively pretty lips. My pants feel extremely uncomfortable again and I shove him back roughly against the glass of the window, continuing to hold him up by his collar. He whimpers almost pathetically and opens his eyes, staring lustily into mine. “What’s that look for, Izayaaa?” I murmur with a dark smirk. “Do you like when I threaten you like this?”

    “I think I do,” Izaya says quietly, returning my smirk with one of his own. “Though I don’t know if you’ve ever threatened me like _this_ before, Shizu-chan.”

    “Well let’s just try it… and see where it goes,” I reply as I push myself up against him, causing us to groan low in tandem. “You really are a little slut aren’t you, Izaya?” I lean in to whisper in his ear, my hand releasing his collar to slide up to push him against the glass by the base of his neck. “You just came but you’re already getting hard again.”

    Izaya whimpers in response and looks at me pleadingly. “Sh-Shizu-chan…” he whines, his hands wrapping around the wrist of the arm pinning him to the window. “Higher…” he practically whispers as he tries to move my hand up to his throat.

    I can’t help but chuckle as I give him what he wants and wrap my hand around his neck. “Is this really what you want, Izaya? You want me to choke you?” I say, disgust and desire fighting for dominance in my voice. “You really are a twisted fucker, aren’t you?”

    Izaya nods almost coyly as his hand meets mine on his neck, squeezing gently. “Choke me, Shizuo. Pretend you want to kill me.”

    “I do want to kill you,” I growl, tightening my fingers around his creamy, slender neck.

    “Keep t-telling yourself th-that,” he forces out between gasps. He chews on his lower lip as he reaches out to run his fingers against the front of my pants teasingly. “Sh-Shizu-chan,” he purrs softly, unfastening my belt and pulling it free from the belt loops in one swift motion.

    I growl and push him further up the glass, keeping myself out of reach. He whimpers pathetically and grabs onto my forearms looking down into my eyes, his expression full of need. “I didn’t say you could touch me, flea,” I mutter, my voice feigning anger.

“Sh-Shizu-chan… my name. Please,” Izaya whimpers.

    “Only when you deserve it, flea,” I mutter back. He lets out a whining moan before his eyes widen as I reach forward with my free hand to pull his pants down roughly. I hear him gasp when he is freed from the constricting material.

    “Shizu-chan is going to touch me?” he asks in disbelief. “I’ve only ever imagined. This is… it’s too much, Shizuo.”

    I growl when he uses my name again, taking a firm hold of his now fully erect dick. “Well, it’s too late to turn back now, isn’t it, Izaya?”

    Izaya whimpers again when I use his name. “Y-yes. Too late,” he murmurs as he looks down at me from his place pinned against the glass by his neck. He smirks knowingly, making me want to shove him harder against the window. “Whatever is it that you plan on doing with me now that you have me in such a position, Shizu-chan?”

    I tighten my fingers around his neck again, earning a strangled gasp. Izaya looks down at me, his smirk disappearing quickly. “Maybe I shouldn’t. It seems like you don’t deserve it after all, flea,” I grumble, releasing my hold on him and pulling him away from the glass. I drag his face close to mine, continuing to hold him up by the neck, his toes barely able to touch the ground. “You’ve already cum, so I don’t really have to worry too much about that, do I? Plus… it seems like you want me to be rough with you,” I say quietly, smirking darkly, our faces a breath away.

    Izaya whimpers pathetically again as I shove him onto his back on top of his desk, releasing his neck. Pens, file folders, papers and a few cell phones scatter across the surface before falling noisily to the ground. “I already have an idea but, what do you think you’re going to do to me?” he says, chewing his lower lip in thought as a hand subtly reaches behind his computer monitor. “That is not the look of someone who is hell bent on killing.”

    “Shut up, flea. You’re annoying me,” I mutter angrily as I practically rip his pants off of him, earning a startled gasp, followed by an amused smirk. I growl at him as I grab his legs behind his knees and pull him hard against my disappointingly trapped cock. I let out a low hiss as he rocks his hips back and forth, creating a teasing friction while staring up at me innocently. “Why do you look so guilty?”

    “This is how I always look, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says with a chuckle. He pulls his hand back from behind the monitor, holding his flick blade out at me. He waves the knife in my face before dropping his hand to point lower with a smirk. “Do you want me to help with your pants situation?”

    I glare down at him and grab ahold of his wrist, twisting it to the side awkwardly to get him to drop the knife on to the desk. “You can help but don’t even think of pointing that knife there, flea,” I growl down at him as I lean down to grab him by the throat again. I pull him up to sitting and look straight into his eyes. “You can touch me now.”

    Izaya’s mouth drops open as if he wants to say something but snaps it shut before any words come out. I scoff at him. For once he’s being smart and keeping his mouth shut. He looks up at me almost shyly before reaching forward to unbutton the front of my pants and pull the zipper down slowly.

    I see his tongue dart out to lick his lower lip before biting it subtly, watching intently as my pants slide down over my hips. I groan at the look on his face and subconsciously lean in to him. He takes a sharp breath and pushes me back so he can study me. After a moment, he looks up at me from under his dark eyelashes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You really are a monster aren’t you?”

    I growl as I shove Izaya back against the smooth surface of the desk, leaning down as I push up myself up against him. His eyes widen in surprise momentarily as I narrow mine. I return his smirk with one of my own and slap my hand over his mouth, gripping his face roughly. “If you don’t keep comments like that to yourself I’ll be forced to gag you.”

    Izaya’s eyes sparkle subtly at the idea and he whimpers softly against my hand. “You really are a twisted fucker, aren’t you?” I ask as I grab onto his legs with my free arm and pull him back against me. He moans quietly and reaches around to grab on to my ass, pulling me even closer to him. I growl appreciatively down at him when I feel his nails dig sharply into my skin. “you’re lucky I am, too.”

    Izaya mumbles against my hand and motions toward his desk. I reluctantly pull my hand away and look at him questioningly. “Top desk drawer. Left,” he blurts out quickly looking up at me with lust filled eyes.

    I raise an eyebrow at him before reaching over to open the drawer he indicated, chuckling as I pull out what I’m assuming he was referring to. “You really are a little slut, aren’t you?” I look back at him and hold up the small bottle of lube with a smirk. “Why is this so readily available, Izaya?”

    He moans softly when I use his name, grinding against me wantonly. I clench my jaw to hold back a groan at his movement, setting the bottle down next to him.       “What makes you think I’m going to use that?” I ask darkly, sliding my hand down his creamy thigh to cup his ass tenderly. I smirk before shoving my middle finger roughly past his tight entrance earning a strangled gasp.

    “Sh-Shizu-chan! Pl-please,” Izaya whines, not sure if he wants to pull away from me or push against my hand further as I slowly slide my finger out.  
I can’t help but chuckle at the sight of Izaya writhing in front of me before raising an eyebrow down at him. “Please… who?”

    “Shizu-chan… pleaaaase,” he repeats, looking up at me mischievously.

    “That doesn’t sound right, flea,” I taunt before ramming my finger back into him, adding my index finger without warning. Izaya lets out a lewd shriek and arches his back as I hold my fingers still, continuing to watch him with amusement. “Now, let’s try this again.” I growl as I twist my fingers, feeling him shudder at the rough treatment. “Please who?”

    “Shizuo,” Izaya blurts out between pained moans. “Shizuo. Please.”

    “That’s better, Izaya,” I purr, pulling my fingers out slowly. I reach for the bottle of lube but before I can pick it up, Izaya snatches it off the table. I look at him curiously, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “Isn’t that what you were begging for?”

    Izaya nods and sits up awkwardly. “But, you gave me permission to touch. I didn’t get to touch Shizu-chan yet…” he murmurs with a pout, flipping open the bottle and squeezing a generous amount out into his hand.

    He looks hungrily at my cock before dragging his eyes back up to meet mine. I can’t help but growl when he keeps eye contact and reaches forward to wrap his hand around my length. I hiss when he tightens his middle and ring fingers as he spreads the lube.

    Both our gazes drop to watch him stroke me almost gently. I can’t believe this is happening… I feel like I’m having an out-of-body experience. Izaya’s hand is on me. Izaya is moaning almost inaudibly as he runs his hand slowly and skillfully up and down my dick. It’s almost as if the idea of getting me off is getting him off. Shit. It is.

    He watches as he gives me one final exaggerated tug before dropping his hand down to run his slick fingers against his opening. He looks up at me heatedly, lips parted and panting heavily. “Fuck,” I mutter, his expression is intoxicating and makes me do something unexpected. I reach my hand to thread my fingers into his hair and pull his face toward mine. Izaya stiffens for a moment, then I feel him relax and moan against my abrupt kiss; our tongues collide then slide against each other, almost if they’re fighting for dominance.

    As soon as I register what’s happening, I yank Izaya’s face away from mine. The way he looks up at me expectantly irritates me more than any other way he has looked at me tonight. His cheeks are flushed and he looks disappointed that I stopped the kiss. It’s the most genuine look I’ve seen on his face tonight. It’s so cute that it’s disturbing causing me to frown down at him.

    “Sh-Shizuo… what’s wrong?” Izaya says breathlessly, reaching up to slide his fingers into my hair.

    I feel myself instantly lean into his touch and I growl low. “This isn’t right,” I mutter more to myself than to him. “You’re not supposed to be this cute. This is not okay, Izaya.”

    “What are you sayi--” Izaya’s words are stopped short when I pull him up off the desk to kiss him angrily one more time. He sighs against my lips then groans loudly when I pull away again. “Really, Shizu-chan… make up your mind.”

    “Who the fuck said that you’re allowed to taste so good?” I mutter under my breath, spinning Izaya around to face away from me. At the same time, I turn to face the very window he was looking out of when I walked in on him. I push his cheek roughly against the cool, smooth glass and lean down to whisper hotly; “this way I won’t be tempted by that deceptive mouth of yours again.”

    Izaya whimpers again and raises his hands to press them firmly against the glass. “Shizu-chaaan,” he purrs, using the nickname purposefully while leaning back against me. “If you don’t hurry, we’ll have to reapply that lube.”

    I glare at him and reach my hand under his shirt and slide up his chest until my fingers find his neck. “As if I care about that,” I mutter as my hand clasps around his neck, earning a satisfied whine. “I’m going to fuck you the way I want to… and I don’t honestly care if you enjoy it. Hell, I think I’d like it more if you didn’t.”

    I pull Izaya down by his neck as I thrust hard inside of him. “Shizuo!” he practically screams my name when I continue to drive into him relentlessly, not giving him time to adjust to me. I growl low as I listen to the sweet sounds of Izaya whimpering, moaning and panting as I keep my pace fast and hard. “Sh-Shizuo… please,” he begs as one of his hands slides along the glass and meets my hand at his neck.

    I can’t help but thrust particularly hard as he moans loudly when I tighten my hand around his neck. I lean in to murmur dangerously in his ear, “Is this what you think about any time you’re alone? Was this the image in your mind when I walked in on you?”

    Izaya lets out a crazed peal of laughter between groans. “Not exactly. I don’t always think about Shizu-chan, you know,” he forces out mockingly, craning his neck back to look back at me with lust filled eyes. “Today I was thinking about fucking myself… which I’m sure you now know is an exquisite pleasure.”

    My hand slides up his neck to cover his mouth, gripping his face tightly, and I feel his moans vibrating through my fingers. “Well then, I’ll just have to make it so this is all you ever think about,” I mutter, turning his head awkwardly to the side. I can’t stop myself from licking along his jaw before I move my hand from his mouth to his cheek, shoving his face hard against the glass. “You should only ever think about me, Izaya…”

    He laughs and groans again before purring breathlessly, “make me… ahhhh...” His voice betrays the way he tries to look back at me defiantly. His eyes are pleading instead of mocking, making me chuckle darkly and slow my thrusts.

    “I will. I’ll make you only want me, Izaya,” I murmur, reaching around with my free hand to grab ahold of his dick firmly in my hand. He bucks forward into my hand and lets out a loud groan. “You’ll only ever be satisfied by me, Izaya.”

    I feel him shiver at the way I growl his name into his ear. “Shizuo,” he pants, his heavy breathing fogging up the glass. “Shizuo’s hand is on me,” he affirms as if he doesn’t believe it. I tighten my grip around his shaft as I stroke him to the beat of my slowed, almost careful thrusts.

    “Is that okay with you… Izayaaa?” I ask, feeling him shudder. “Do you like that my hand is on you?”

    He nods dumbly, not trusting his voice. His tongue sneaks out to lick his lower lip before it teases the tip of the middle finger of my hand on his cheek. I growl in response, sliding my hand almost tenderly to the other cheek between him and the glass. As my thumb runs along his lips, he reaches forward to catch the digit softly between his teeth before taking it into his mouth.

    “Izaya,” I say warningly as I speed up my hand as well as my thrusts. I feel him moan around my thumb as he circles his tongue around the digit trapped in his mouth. “Such a little slut.” I rip my hand away from his face and catch his surprised gasping moans with my mouth. He sighs happily as he returns my heated kiss causing me to realize what I’m doing again.

    I pull away abruptly. “Fuck. What is wrong with me?” I mutter to myself. When I look into Izaya’s disappointed and almost sad face I shake my head with another growl. “This is not okay,” I mumble before taking my hand away from Izaya’s dick earning a whine.

    Izaya pushes back up against my thrusts and moans loudly. “Why?” he almost whispers. “Please, Shizuo.”

    “What the fuck, flea? Don’t be cute, damn it!” I shout, my hands grabbing his hips and pulling him back against me hard. I pause my movement without warning, causing Izaya to gasp then whine again.

    “Shizu-ch… Shizuo, my name… please. Say it again,” he purrs as he pushes back against me, causing me to continue against my will. Izaya moans loudly. “Shizuo… can I touch if you won’t?”

    “What the fuck are you asking permission for?” I force out through groans as I feel myself getting close to the edge. “I thought you did whatever you wanted.”

    “I… I do. But I don’t want… I don’t want you to stop, Shizuo,” Izaya admits through his lust filled haze. “I also want Shizu-chan to only think of me… Only want me. So, I’ll do anything he wants.”

    I have to hold myself back so I don’t cum right then and there. Just because of his words. “Fuck,” I mutter, closing my eyes to pull myself in. “Yes, Izaya. You can touch yourself while I fuck you. Damn it, I want you to…” I admit against my will.

Izaya sighs contentedly as he grips himself tightly, stroking in time to my thrusts. “I’m so close Shizuo. You almost made me cum just by giving me permission,” he murmurs absently. “You’re right… I am a twisted fucker.”

    “We both are, Izaya,” I murmur huskily into his ear as I wrap my hand around his neck, squeezing lightly. I glance down at his hand steadily pumping himself before I drag my eyes up to his face. He has his eyes closed and his lips are parted slightly as he continues panting heavily against the glass. His saliva the only thing breaking up the thick cloud of condensation we’ve created. I can’t help but smirk at the sight in front of me as it hits me again that this is actually happening.

    “Such a little slut,” I mutter almost inaudibly under my breath. Izaya’s moans grow erratic and don’t quite match the way I have gone back to ramming into him.

    “For you, Shizu-chan… only for you,” he murmurs absently.

    Without warning, his words spur my oncoming orgasm. “Fuck,” I almost shout as I tighten my grip around his neck again. I feel him tighten around me as I pull him back to meet my hard final thrusts. “Izayaaa!” I yell his name as I cum hard, blinding white filling my vision for a moment.

    “Ahh… Shizuo!” I hear Izaya shout my name. He pants and moans loudly against the window when he follows me quickly, pumping erratically, spending himself against the glass. Again.

    I tighten my grip around his neck again, pulling him up to standing as I simultaneously pull out. “Next time,” I pant heavily in his ear, still riding high from my orgasm. “Next time you touch yourself. That’s what I want you to say…”

    “Wh-what?” Izaya asks dumbly.

    "Next time, I want you to think of me and say ‘only for you, Shizu-chan’,” I say gruffly before I can’t help but kiss him roughly. He moans against my lips, his hands reaching up to dig his fingers into my shoulders, as if holding on for dear life.

    I pull away, angry again at myself for the action. Izaya looks at me as though through a haze; lust, satisfaction and confusion all mixed into one mess of an emotion. The look on his face throws me off again and I don’t know how to process it. I growl in anger as I shove him back away from me.

    “Damn it, Izaya,” I mutter as I zip up my pants and fix my clothing. “Why do you have to taste so good? Feel so good? It’s not right.” I mutter as I turn away, stalking toward the door. “It’s not okay.”

    I open the door but pause to look back at him. his expression unchanged save for a tiny spark of sadness and regret. “Fuck.” I mutter angrily as I slam the door behind me and head back the way I came.

    “What the fuck was I thinking?”


	3. When The Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their intense encounter, a very conflicted Shizuo runs out and Izaya is left wondering what just happened. The morning after, Izaya doesn't feel any less confused.

    Izaya’s face grew longer as the euphoric fuzziness faded. He made quite the odd sight, frozen just how Shizuo had left him: a wrecked, half-naked bag of bones leaning back against the dirty window for support.

    It took the notoriously unflappable information broker a full minute before he realized he was stood there, lightly clutching at his chest. He glared down at himself, an oddly numb anger rising from the pit of his stomach. He snapped into action, shoving himself off the glass and heading to the shower. He yanked his shirt off and threw it carelessly to the side with a mirthless laugh.

    “You might as well have killed me after all, Shizu-chan.” He confessed in a bitter mumble.

***

    Staring dully at the window as he dried his hair, Izaya debated leaving the splattered mess for Namie to clean up in the morning. He was sure she had something to do with what had happened. _How else would that oaf have gotten in here?_ He took a moment to imagine Namie on her knees, trying to maintain her cold pride even as she struggled to get all the dried cum off the glass- **his** dried cum. The corners of Izaya’s mouth curled upward with the faintest suggestion of a smirk as he speculated what wonderfully humiliated thoughts would run through her head. He supposed she’d probably want to kill him herself; cursing him darkly as he further degraded her by standing watch just at her side, to make sure she did a good enough job. _I’m feeling just that petty._

    A heavy, exasperated sigh dropped from his lips as he realized the folly of that plan. As much as he’d have enjoyed it, he had to keep in mind who he was dealing with. Namie was hardly an idiot. If she truly had something to do with this, it would take her no time at all to put the pieces together. Having allowed Shizuo the chance to see him so utterly naked had been foolish enough. The infamous Orihara Izaya was not so imbecilic as to display his vulnerability… at least, not a second time. _I suppose I’ll have to find some other way to thank her for her meddling._ Izaya turned and went to to grab what he’d need to clean up the evidence.

***

    The way Izaya felt as he slowly blinked his eyes open to the sound of his alarm the next morning, he might as well have spent the previous night pounding down drink after drink.

    “What the fuck is this feeling?” He snarled at his his cell as he dismissed the alarm. He rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling, puzzling at the churning sensation in his stomach. _Namie will be here soon._ The thought enraged him, spurring the realization that the last thing he wanted to do that day was deal with other people. _Especially that haughty bitch._ Izaya unlocked his phone and quickly texted Namie to demand she take the day off. After a few minutes of aimlessly scrolling through his contacts, Izaya threw his phone to the side with a sneer and slipped out of bed. _I need another shower. I still feel dirty._

    The steaming water beaded on Izaya’s back and ran down in a steady stream. Positively confounded, he sighed as he rolled his neck, letting the refreshing heat soothe his tense muscles. His eyes were lightly closed, allowing his other senses to take control and his mind to wander. A sour laugh forced its way past his lips as he realized his mind had drifted straight to Shizuo’s startling reactions from the night before.                                                                                                                    “I can’t believe I did that.” He hissed as he clenched his eyes shut tighter. “Izaya, you weak idiot. How could you?” He leaned his head back slightly, to let the water run down his face. _Am I really the idiot or is he just the monster? Are we both the idiot? Both the monster?_ Izaya cringed as he replayed the night in his head, his heart feeling heavier with each memory of how he’d exposed himself to the man he wanted everyone to believe he hated the most. He hung his head and wiped the water from his brow so he could open his eyes. He stared down at the smooth, black tile of his shower, that same strange churning feeling in his stomach.

    “I opened up to someone... to **him** , of all people.” Izaya growled. “I showed him my desire, my weakness. Why did you run, Shizu-chan? Even at my most honest, I’m that repulsive?” He let out another spiteful chuckle as he turned and cut the water. It was obvious that he’d never be able to clean off this particular type of filth. _I must be_ , he mused as he dried himself off, _ **I’m** certainly disgusted._

***

    Izaya sat at his game board, turning the queen over in his hand with a contemplative frown slashing across his face. He could feel his pulse quicken as his idle mind reminded his body of the more pleasurable moments from before. His hips ached for the rough, desperate hold of Shizuo’s strong hands. Izaya’s free hand drifted up to his mouth, the fingers tracing the contours of his lips as he recalled the blonde’s surprisingly sensuous kisses. Shizuo’s heated, hungry words echoed in his ears. _Who the fuck said you were allowed to taste so good?_ Izaya’s hand clenched around the chess piece as his eyes slammed shut and he slipped a finger past his lips. _Shizu-chan tasted wonderful. Like blinding, uncontrollable passion._

    “Stop!” Izaya grunted as he forced his eyes open and ripped his finger from his mouth. “What’s wrong with you, Izaya?” He stood up and threw the chess piece down on the board with the full force of his disgust and stalked off towards the window. He rested his forehead against the glass and glared down at the crowd below. “You’re **the** Orihara Izaya. You can destroy lives without lifting a finger. You’re… untouchable. Unknowable.” Izaya slammed his flattened palm against the glass. “You’re supposed to be above this shit.”

    He shoved himself roughly off the window and scowled at himself as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. He shifted his gaze down to the screen and tapped in his passcode. Once he’d actually gone into his contacts, he was further disquieted to find all he could do was stare dumbly down at the name on the screen. Of course, it had seemed a rather ludicrous amusement to him at the time, but now the word 'Daddy' seemed to taunt him mercilessly. _Another hint. My true feelings laid out so boldly, so plainly, so… foolishly. Izaya, you are the fucking idiot here._

    A surge of rage seized him and before Izaya could realize what he was doing, he had made the call. “Shit!” He shouted as the click on the other end of the line told him Shizuo had picked up. He frantically stabbed at the red phone icon, ending the call just as Shizuo’s gruff voice demanded “what?"

    The adrenaline coursing through his veins caused Izaya to tremble slightly as he took in a few deep breaths. Just as he was shoving his phone back into his front jean pocket, it came to life with an angry, insistent buzz. Knowing full well who it would be, Izaya brought his phone back up and tapped the green phone icon with a groan.

    Before he had a chance to speak, Shizuo’s voice leapt out at him, thick with fury. “Who the fuck just hangs up like that?!”

    Izaya pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment, seething with a potent cocktail of emotions he always strove not to feel. Finally, he brought the phone up to his face and screamed a response.                                                                                                                                                                        “Who the fuck has sex and just leaves like that?!”

    Izaya ended the call and nearly threw his phone to the floor. With a great deal of restraint, he merely slid it back into his pocket and brought his eyes back up to the window turned looking-glass. The clear bewilderment and pain that greeted him felt like a punch to the gut, or perhaps a vending machine to the head. _So there’s the truth, right on my face. I do care what that bleach-brained brute thinks of me._

    “You fuck!” He shouted at his reflection and stormed off to crawl back into bed.

    Hidden in his cocoon of blanket, Izaya unlocked his phone and pulled up Shizuo’s info one more time. Before he had a chance to think better of it, he sent off a text reading only ‘why did you run’. With a heavy sigh, he turned his phone off and closed his eyes, hoping sleep might claim him.


End file.
